


The Prince & Me

by abrasivepersonalitytendersoul



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Modern Royalty, Out of Character Yuuri Katsuki, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul/pseuds/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul
Summary: Yuuri is in his last year of undergrad with aspirations to attend medical school. Victor is a prince preparing to take the throne. Masking ulterior motives, Victor enrolls at the same university Yuuri attends and hides his identity to enjoy normalcy and not having his shenanigans on the front of every newspaper.Forced into being lab partners gives both of them more than they bargained for.Based off the 2004 Julia Stiles movie, "The Prince & Me".Beta'd by xemopeachx and sea241 on Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you've seen "The Prince & Me," you've read this story. If you haven't, treat yourself to a cheesy, terrible movie.

Yuuri peered through the microscope, inspecting the cells that made up the sample of blood on the tray. He jotted the last of his notes in the file, closed it, and placed it back in it’s designated spot on the shelf. It was a small miracle he was even allowed to do that much. His neighbor’s sister in law worked at the clinic and had mentioned there was a data entry job open for the summer since their usual person was on maternity leave. As much as he enjoyed his usual summer job of helping around his family’s bed and breakfast, he felt like now was as good a time as ever to get his foot in the door of the medical field. He had proven himself more than capable in a few week’s time and had earned the privilege of helping the phlebotomist notate their findings in the blood samples. 

A few weeks after that, Yuuri had picked up on how to read the samples and what the computer based tests meant. The chief physician had even shown him the basics of administering sutures by letting Yuuri stitch up his daughter’s stuffed bear. Before he knew it, he had a lot more autonomy than a lot of the medical students who were also interning at the clinic.

As he turned around to clean up his work station, he was greeted by the doctor and nurses he interned with for the summer and a very large cookie cake. They handed him a card that contained their well wishes and a gift card for a coffee shop, mentioning how in his last year of undergrad, he was going to need all the help he could get with studying and applying for medical school. After indulging in the cookie cake and listening to his colleagues and friends share their favorite anecdotes of their summer together, Yuuri bade them farewell and promised to stop for a visit during one of his trips home.

He ended up speeding back to his parent’s home to change. He hadn’t anticipated on staying later after work, so he left his tuxedo at home. By the time he arrived, he had only ten minutes to change his clothes and fix his hair before leaving once again to make it to the church where Yuuko and Takeshi were to be wed. After he changed, he ran back out to the family truck and sped off to the church. He was running low on time, and the constant construction season in Detroit was causing more problems than what it normally did. Yuuri drummed the steering wheel with his hands in an effort to calm his nerves. He loathed being late. With seconds to spare, Yuuri peeled into the parking lot, narrowly missing Yuuko in her gown, to take his place next to Mari in the wedding party processional for the ceremony. 

The wedding was simple, yet beautiful. At one point in his life, Yuuri thought he was going to be the one to marry Yuuko, but as they grew older, he realized their friendship meant more to him than anything else, and when Takeshi got his head out of his ass and realized how great Yuuko was, everything seemed to fall into place from there. The couple had actually had an argument about whose side Yuuri would stand on for the wedding ceremony. After a weekend of binge drinking and seeing who could go the longest without throwing up, Takeshi ended up having Yuuri stand up for him, but Yuuko made sure to put a caveat in the program about Yuuri being her friend first.

At the reception, the Katsuki siblings sat at a table, watching the fun and frivolity of the other guests. They were the last two in their friend group to not be married, which they believed to be a long time off. That is, until Mari announced her engagement to Minako. Mari apologized, but Yuuri told her there was nothing to apologize for and that he was happy she was happy. They were actually past due in getting engaged, let alone together. Regardless, there was still an empty feeling inside of him, but he wasn’t about to let it consume him. Studying and medical school applications were going to be his new partner. At least he was going to get fucked in some way this year. 

The following day, Yuuri was moving the last of his boxes into his shared campus apartment with Phichit. Due to classes and work and applications, Yuuri wasn’t going to be home until Thanksgiving at the very least.

“Hey, roomie!” Phichit said as he cheerfully bounded off the couch in the living room. “Take a look at what my dad set us up with for the year,” he motioned to the newest model home theater system complete with a Google Home module.

“How did you even afford that?” Yuuri asked.

“Like I said, daddy. For being emotionally distant, he makes up for it with some really cool stuff. He even connected it! Watch!”

Yuuri continued into his room to set his box down as Phichit asked the system to play “The King and the Skater” on the living room TV.

“Have fun with it, Phichit. I’m going to be busy with classes and medical school applications. I have a five hour chem lab and a physical education class that is going to keep me occupied.”

“Yuuri, relax. Classes don’t start until tomorrow. Let’s go out with Leo and Guang Hong to blow off a little steam. It’s our last first day of school.” Phichit took his phone out and in seconds was Snapchatting the others to tell them to meet him and Yuuri at a bar two blocks off campus.

An hour later, the group was walking into the bar, talking about their summer adventures. Guang Hong was finishing a story about finding an older man unfairly attractive while the group teased him about it. Just then, the bar owner walked up with a tray of drinks for the guys.

“This round is on me, guys. Hey Yuuri, how do you feel about getting back in the work rotation? Starting tomorrow?” he asked.

“How’s Thursday?” Yuuri countered.

“How’s tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow it is. See you then.” The other man smiled and walked away. 

“Senior year, can you guys believe it?” Leo said.

“I know! There’s so much to do and so little time. I just wish the next five years would go by so-” 

Leo cut him off, “Ah! There he goes talking about his five year plan. Just enjoy the moment, Yuuri. I’ve changed my major six times so by the time I actually finish, you’ll be curing cancer.”

Guang Hong chimed in, “I don’t even have a major. When you talk about the future, I just feel really unprepared.”

“But-” Yuuri started.

“No!” Phichit yelled. “Every time you talk about classes or the future, you have to take a shot.”

“Phichit, no. I don’t want to be drunk for my 8am-”

Phichit stood up and looked around. He immediately spied a shot that hadn’t been touched on the table behind them. He apologized to the table and said he needed the shot. He turned back around and handed it to Yuuri who stared at him completely scandalized. Phichit gave him a look that immediately had Yuuri downing said shot, albeit reluctantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Halfway across the world in Russia, A sleek, black car came to a silent stop on the curb next to a quaint cafe. A man in his early thirties emerged from the driver’s side and made his way over to the passenger door. He opened the door and stepped back to allow the person inside to make himself known to the world. The man who had just gotten out of the car was in his twenties, and had short, silver hair with a fringe over one eye. He walked over to a table and greeted the people gathered around.

“Do you really think you can beat me in your mother’s car, Your Royal Highness?” one of the males in the group said with a cheeky grin.

“It may be my mother’s car, but I’ve made a few modifications to it, so don’t be angry when you lose,” the silver haired prince replied before turning on his heel and retrieving the keys from his assistant. 

“I’d be more concerned with your mother’s anger when she finds out, sir,” the slightly older gentleman piped up from behind, earning a chuckle from the group.

The two men settled into their respective vehicles and awaited the flag signalling the beginning of their street race. The prince’s handler stood in between the two cars and dropped his handkerchief. The two were off. They raced through city streets that had already been blocked off by local police as this had become a semi-regular occurance with their prince. The prince had kept a firm hold of the lead throughout the entire race, effectively closing off his opponent from advancing ahead. 

The race was about to change pace as the other driver found a way to pull slightly ahead and stay neck and neck with his prince. The end of their track was upon them and at about 500 feet from the finish line, the challenger took his foot off the gas pedal, allowing the prince to win. The men emerged from their vehicles and shook hands.

“Good race, Victor.”

“Ah, yes, but not how I wanted to win.”

“On your own merit?”

Victor was about to make a witty comeback, when the ladies from the cafe came up to him as well as one of the other men from the group. He draped his arms around them all and kissed each of them on the mouth, much to the delight of the few paparazzi who had followed them to their spot. He turned and walked back to his vehicle and climbed in the backseat with his small entourage. The prince’s assistant resumed his place in the driver’s seat and drove off with the prince and his guests. 

A short while later, Victor entered a private sitting room where his parents, the king and queen, and his younger brother, Yuri, awaited his arrival. Everyone was dressed in official regal attire for the state dinner they were hosting. He, on the other hand, was still getting his ribbons pinned to him. 

“You're late,” the queen stated.

“My apologies,” the prince replied, waving off his minders. He looked across the room to his father in hopes that he could save him from the tongue lashing that was sure to come after their esteemed guests left. His father just turned his back and stood next to his wife while they waited to be announced to their guests.

As if on cue, a voice rang out, “His Majesty, King Fyodor. Her majesty, Queen Natalya.” 

They were on the move to the formal dining room. A brief pause was observed before the voice started again, “His Royal Highness, Crown Prince Victor and His Royal Highness, Prince Yuri.” The brothers then began their entrance to the dinner.

The royal family was celebrating the renewed political connections to the country of Kazakhstan. It was more of a formality than anything else, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t important. Prince Yuri and Crown Prince Otabek of Kazakhstan were best friends, so the political connections weren’t in danger of dwindling away any time soon. There had even been musings that the two would get married one day when Yuri was older. The press had been invited to cover the event and was crawling everywhere they were permitted. 

The queen was seated at the head of the table with the king immediately to her right and the royal family of Kazakhstan was seated to her immediate left starting with the king and the queen consort immediately to his left. The princes were further down the table, intertwined with each country’s respective Prime Ministers, ambassadors and party leaders. 

The meal itself went smoothly. It was only after the group moved into another room for the evening’s entertainment did things get interesting. Protocol would dictate that Victor and Otabek spend time together as future monarchs of their respective countries to demonstrate good faith in their alliance, but Victor was no where to be found. It wasn’t uncommon for him to slip away after dinner and grab some fresh air, but air wasn’t always the only thing he was grabbing on these little excursions, much to the press’s delight. 

The photographers had a competition running between them for these events. The night before, they would all pitch in a thousand rubles and whoever photographed Victor ignoring his royal duties for whatever reason, won their pool. Mila Babicheva of The Moscow Times had won the last three pools and was hoping to go for a fourth.

Her wish seemed to be coming true when, as she was changing out the batteries in her camera, she noticed Victor slipping out of the room with someone. She couldn’t quite tell who it was, but she was determined to find out. It didn’t appear that the palace security was keeping a close eye on the event, so she took that as implied permission to follow the prince. She kept quiet and made sure to stay back far enough to not get caught, but close enough to know where she needed to go. 

She stopped when she heard mumbling from inside the private drawing room. She checked her camera settings and prepared to open the door. She flung the door open and starting photographing Victor and one of the palace staff making out. Victor had already worked the young woman’s uniform blouse off and was starting on her bra when they were interrupted. He started yelling, effectively causing nearby security to check on the issue. They spotted Mila at the door, but before they could catch her, she had already taken off running back towards the formal event. 

Security stopped her before she could leave the grounds and made her delete the photos. Little did they know that thanks to the press WiFi at the palace, she had already backed up all of her photos to her phone and just needed to send them off to her editor and her reporter friends for her 10,000 rubles.

The next day, Victor and his father were walking with a group of advisors and bodyguards along the corridors of the legislative wing of the palace. The king was growing increasingly frustrated with his son as he spoke. He had greeted the morning with his advisor, Yakov, showing him the photos of his son’s side conquest of the night before. The queen’s advisor had shown her the same photos at breakfast, prompting her to rouse Victor from his sleep for a tongue lashing.

“One day, you will be the next king of Russia. You cannot afford to have these indiscretions with the press. We only have a short amount of time before the government shuts down and the country is in an economic chaos. Our relationship with Kazakhstan and our other allies will become strained if we cannot get these negotiations with our own people worked out.”

“I know, father. You don’t need to remind me of this. Contrary to what you and mother believe, I am taking this seriously.”

“Victor, all of this is easier said than done. We are one of the oldest monarchies in the world. Your reputation now will impact you as a monarch. It has been time for you to grow up and commit to your responsibilities as heir apparent.”

Before he could respond, the entourage stopped at the door of the negotiation room. The voice from the state dinner announced the arrival of the king and crown prince. The doors opened, and they all walked into the room. One of the negotiators walked up to the king to greet him. The king stumbled a bit into the other man.

“Are you okay, Your Majesty?” he asked.

“Yes, I’m fine. Thank you. Let’s get down to business.”

Minutes seemed to turn to hours and hours seemed to turn to days. The group argued back and forth about salaries and tax cuts but nothing was even getting close to being resolved. Victor sat to his father’s right, doodling in the agenda docket for the day. He was daydreaming about different modifications he could make to different cars to make them faster in upcoming street races, when he was pulled out of his reverie by the king who was asking him about his opinions on the topic at hand. Embarrassed by his son’s behavior, the king quickly changed the subject.

After the negotiations had failed for the day, Victor retired to his suite with his handler, Georgi, right on his tail.

“I don’t understand why my father insists on berating me like a child!”

“Probably because you are going to be king, Victor.”

Victor continued on, ignoring his handler. “I need to clear my head.”

“The casinos in the Czech Republic haven’t seen you in a while. Losing a few hundred thousand rubles has always seemed to clear your head in the past.”

“No, no. I need something different,” Victor said as he plopped onto the couch in front of his TV. He picked up the remote and started flipping through the channels when he came across a commercial for a month-long international car show in Detroit featuring limited editions of sports cars produced by Marussia, effectively causing Georgi to roll his eyes as Victor become more and more entranced in the spectacle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because I messed up!

“Michigan?” Natalya asked incredulously.

“Why there, son?” asked Fyodor.

Victor sat on a chair facing him parents and starting mixing his tea. “Because I’ve never spent much time in America before and I think it would be a great opportunity for me to go to the heart of the country and meet ordinary people. Plus, there is a respectable university there where I can study economics and political science. Things that will groom me for my future.”

Georgi stifled a laugh with a cough at the mention of “respectable university” and “preparing for the future”. Victor turned his head to give him a look of, “Don’t fuck this up for me.”

“You are being absurd, Victor.”

“I see this as a real opportunity to find myself and reflect on the kind of king I want to be.”

“Vitya, you can’t be serious. We both know this is just another ‘opportunity’ to get into trouble and cause a scandal, that we finance by the way, which inevitably sends you back to the palace to hide until everything blows over,” the queen explained.

“If I’m such an embarrassment, maybe you should cut me off. I will go to America and I do not require your money or permission to do this,” Victor calmly replied as he stood up and hastened to the door.

“Victor! We’re not finished with this. Sit down.”

“Я сделаю это, МАТЬ!” Victor yelled from the hallway.

Natalya looked at her husband who shook his head and sighed. “Just let him go. We’ve tried everything else to get through to him. I actually find it encouraging that he wants to try.”

She set her jaw, smoothed her skirt, and took a deep breath before speaking again. “Georgi, you will go with him.”

“Me, Your Majesty? Surely there’s someone better qualified to look after him.” Yakov said. The queen took a breath and looked as if she was about to speak when Yakov continued on, “I will make arrangements for our departure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: I will do this alone, Mother!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor meet. Victor tries to flirt. Yuuri gets him kicked out.

Yuuri walked out of the university bookstore and headed back to his apartment. He had just picked up the necessary literature for his physical education class for the semester, which was more of a specialized topic than anything else. He had picked figure skating since he had enjoyed it when he was growing up, but after he read the syllabus, it looked like the class was going to be more difficult that he thought. Not only was he going to have to be able to demonstrate a working knowledge of the sport, he was also going to have to perform a short skating program. The music had already been assigned and the drop date for classes had already passed. There was no backing out now.

He was completely lost in anxious thoughts, that he didn’t notice the car that was coming down the street. It slammed on it’s brakes, pulling Yuuri out of his reverie. He continued walking and strained his neck to get a glimpse of who was in the car. He couldn’t tell who it was, so he just kept walking.

From the back seat of the car, Victor rolled down the window a crack to get a better view of his new home for the next few months. He rolled the window back up and looked at Georgi, who had been completely silent since the airport and was looking straight ahead.

“Look around, Georgi. What a time to be alive.”

“Yes, sir. What a treat that we’re here in America’s heartland, the breeding ground of coronary embolism and pseudo-meat sandwiches,” Georgi replied. “Your parents are expecting you to attend your classes, Your Royal Highness.”

“I know, Georgi, but look at all these people. Beautiful people with beautiful asses.”

He began to speak when Victor interrupted him. “Now Georgi, from now on, I don’t want you to refer to me as ‘the prince’ or ‘your royal highness’. Just call me Victor. I don’t want the press to know I’m here.” Looking over a Georgi, who was still not amused, Victor continued, “Smile! This is going to be fun. Don’t you think?” 

Georgi’s expression didn’t change. “Are you unhappy?” asked Victor.

“What gave it away?” Georgi responded.

“I’m not sure. Your face never changes. You do know how to smile, don’t you?”

“I used to, Victor.”

The car stopped a few blocks later to let the occupants out. Georgi and Victor looked around at what Fletcher Hall had to offer. To Georgi’s disappointment, and Victor’s surprise, the dormitory was coed. The men took their bags to their room on the fourth floor. The room was small, there were two beds on opposite ends of the room, and they were stacked on top of a small dresser and desk/bookcase combination.

“Oh my god. Is this what it’s like to be in prison?” Georgi asked, looking around the room.

“It’s not really that bad, Georgi. It’s just this area. We haven’t seen the rest of it yet. See?” Victor opened a door to a small closet, looked inside, and quickly shut it again.

“This appears to be the rest of it, Victor.”

“It obviously is a bit different from the palace, but I still like it. As a good will gesture, you can even have first choice of the beds.”

“Oh my. How will I ever choose between the worn, stained mattresses? You really are too good to me.”

Victor opened his mouth to respond when there was a commotion at the door. A husky kid about Victor’s age walked through the door, carrying a week’s worth of snacks in his arms.

“You must be new. I’m Robbie. I label my food so I know if it’s been eaten.” He put his snacks in one of the drawers of the dresser and continued. “I’m allergic to nuts, gluten, kiwi, and cinnamon-so don’t bring any of that around here unless you want slapped with a major lawsuit.” Turning to his computer, television, and gaming console he said, “My gaming stuff is off limits. If you screw with any of my high scores, I’ll cut up your clothes. Clear? Okay.” He sat down, put his headphones on and started playing, ignoring what happened next.

Victor looked at Georgi, who was visibly uncomfortable, and said, “Pleased to meet you. I’m sure I’ll enjoy your company.”

After Georgi unpacked their suitcases and had sanitized the mattresses before stuffing them in hypoallergenic protectors, Victor insisted that they explore their new home and go out to a bar. The men walked up to the entrance and pushed their way past the bouncers. Victor looked as enthralled as ever with the notion of being out without getting recognized, but Georgi looked like he was going to pass out. 

“This is exciting, isn’t it?” Victor began, “The real college experience. It’s going to be fun.”

“Yes sir, I can’t wait to cause a ruckus and cheer on our American football team to a national championship. Our fated rivals hailing from a place known as Ohio.”

Out of nowhere, a drunk man latched onto Georgi’s shoulders and started singing “The Victors,", causing the whole bar to simultaneously cheer and sing along. The strange man slid off Georgi and plopped back into his seat. The Russians found an empty table and proceeded to claim it, but not before a lovestruck couple sat down before them. Victor was taken a little aback at this as no one had ever stolen a seat from him before. He noticed another empty table not too far away and starting making his way over to it. He stood next to the chair as Georgi came around behind him, helping him take his jacket off and assisting Victor in sitting at the table. This earned a few strange looks from a couple of nearby tables, but mostly went unnoticed. 

One of the bar workers walked by and Victor flagged him over. The worker shifted the empty glasses in his arms and looked at his customer. 

“Could we see some menus, please?” Victor asked.

“Kitchen’s closed,” the worker responded curtly.

“Oh. Well then what can you offer us?”

“Offer you?” the worker said incredulously. “I can offer you pretzel rods and beer at ye olde pub yonder.” He turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Victor with his mouth hanging wide open. 

“Georgi, did you see that?” Victor asked. 

“I did, sir. If only he knew who he was talking to.”

“He’s breathtaking. Go get us something to drink, will you? I just got very thirsty.”

“As you wish, sir.”

Georgi got up and retrieved two beers for them and returned to their table. He was shocked and appalled at how cheap the drinks were. Victor was definitely going to have to make some adjustments to be comfortable here. And by Victor, he meant himself. He returned to the table and put the drinks on the table. Victor picked one up and said,

“To a new adventure with an old friend.” Victor downed his drink in two gulps.

“Certainly, sir.” Georgi sipped on his drink.

A couple rounds later, Victor decided he was going to approach the cute bartender from earlier. He got up, took the cash from Georgi for the next round, and walked up to the bar where the hottie with a body was drying glasses and arranging them on the shelves nearby. 

“Hi. I was wondering if you had anything a little bit better than the swill we’ve been drinking?”

“Ah, yes. For the discerning out of towner, I would highly recommend the Pabst Blue Ribbon. With a salty enough pretzel, you can really taste the extra quarter.” He put his rag down and walked over to the tap to pour the stranger two glasses of the bar’s finest. 

Victor stuck his hand out across the bar and introduced himself. “My name is Victor.”

“Yuuri,” he said, accepting the outstretched hand.

“Пока тебя помнят вгибы локтей моих, пока еще ты на руках и губах моих, я побуду с тобой (translation: As long as the crooks of my arms remember you, as long as you’re still on my hands and lips, I’ll be with you.).” Victor said.

“What?” the bartender responded.

“Ah, nothing. I just realized I should probably learn to flirt in English.”

“私は嫌がらせを受けることなく全面的なシフトを経験することさえできません。.” Yuuri muttered under his breath. 

“English isn’t your first language either, I presume?”

“My family immigrated here when I was young. We ran an onsen and the business went under shortly after we left.” He set the drinks up on the counter for his customer. “I picked it up pretty quickly since I was young, but Japanese is my first language.”

“Do you speak any other languages?” Victor asked.

“No. Just Japanese and English.”

“What a shame. I’d love to teach you French. Why don’t you come back to my dorm with me and I’ll show you?”

Yuuri deadpanned and unlatched the nozzle at the bar. He aimed it at Victor’s chest and pulled the trigger, effectively drenching him in cheap pop. The bouncers immediately rushed to the bar and grabbed Victor by the biceps and began to drag him out of the bar. Georgi got in between them, but his actions were futile. He ended up getting swept away in the hoopla and was kicked out on his ass with his prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Yuuri and Victor attend The University of Michigan in Ann Arbor because there is no university canonically mentioned in the show, and as fate would have it, their fight song is called, "The Victors." For those of you who are unaware, U of M and Ohio State University are rivals. If you're dying to know what it sounds like, go here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nIJb04tOF_4
> 
> Russian Translation: As long as the crooks of my arms remember you, as long as you’re still on my hands and lips, I’ll be with you.
> 
> Japanese Translation: I can not even experience a full shift without harassment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I hadn't updated this in 5ever so here you go. I don't really have a posting schedule, and I've just been promoted into a new position at work so I don't have the time like I used to have for this. Nevertheless, I will work on it and update it as I can.

Yuuri walked into his chemistry lab and looked around. He always had a lot of anxiety about where to sit for his classes. If he was too far back, he may have problems seeing the board. If he was too far off to one side, he might be forgotten if he had a question. The middle of the classroom is too distracting, so that really only left the front of the room. He had long gotten over the appearance of being a goody two shoes in class. He was there to learn and that was it. Plus, this professor for chemistry was going to be his ticket into medical school, so he needed to make a good impression. Front and center it is.

A few minutes later, class started. The professor passed out the course syllabus and supply list and began to explain his expectations for the semester. As he was nearing the breakdown of scoring in the course, there was a commotion at the entrance to the room. Yuuri looked up to see none other than Victor and his weird shadow enter the room. 

“Can I help you?” the professor’s accented voice called out.

“Ah, yes. I believe I am signed up for this course,” Victor replied.

The professor looked at the student’s schedule and confirmed that he was enrolled in the class.

“Take a seat. And Mr. Nikiforov? Please arrive on time. Otherwise you will be locked out.” Turning to the other man, the professor asked, “And why are you here?”

“I’m auditing this class,” Georgi responded.

“Not this class. Too small. Goodbye.”

Georgi looked at Victor as if he was suddenly supposed to drop the facade and reveal he was the prince’s handler. 

“Just wait outside for me,” Victor whispered.

“But-,”

“Go!” Victor whisper yelled.

“Is this some lover’s quarrel? If so, please take it into the hall.”

“My apologies, professor. My friend was just leaving.” 

Victor gave Georgi a stern look and turned toward the rest of the class to try and figure out where to sit. The only seat left was next to the bartender from last night. He plastered an awkward smile on and sat next to Yuuri. 

Noticing the professor was still watching, he said, “Oh, please. Do proceed.”

Looking completely scandalized, the professor continued on with the syllabus. Yuuri dropped a copy in front of Victor and stayed attentive to the professor. 

“Turn to the person next to you and introduce yourself. Congratulations, you’ve just met your permanent lab partner.”

Yuuri looked at the professor and then at Victor, then back at the professor. Victor just smiled sheepishly at Yuuri before returning his attention to the professor. 

They were released from class early so they had time to go find and buy the necessary supplies for the course. Victor had just handed the supply list off to Georgi when Yuuri appeared out of nowhere.

“Hey! This class is really important to me so don’t slack off. I need the professor to get me into medical school next year so show up, do your part of the work, and don’t screw up my grade.”

“I had no intention of doing anything else, Yuuri. I actually have a newfound appreciation for chemistry. You see, it turns out, when a carbon-based lifeform is exposed to large amounts of alcohol, they tend to act boorish and completely inappropriate. So I apologize. I was just having some fun.”

“Fun? Karaoke is fun. Being made to feel like a brainless slut is not. It’s actually one of my least favorite things along having arrogant, entitled, rich kids as my lab partner. Just don’t forget your half of the supplies next time.”

As Yuuri began to walk away, Victor said, “I shall hope to be in the future secured, when the following account of my actions and their motives has been read. If, in the explanation of them, which is due to myself, I am under the necessity of relating feelings which may be offensive to yours, I can only say that I am sorry.”

Yuuri looked at the man next to Victor and asked, “Is he drunk now?”

“It’s from literature. Pride and Prejudice? Jane Austen?” Victor replied.

“Oh my god,” Yuuri sighed, “just don’t forget about the supplies.”

That night, Yuuri was filling out medical school applications while Phichit watched The Kind and the Skater for probably the fourth time that week. Yuuri regaled his roommate with the story of his lab partner, starting with the incident at the bar.

“So you would think that getting someone kicked out of a bar within minutes of meeting would send a really clear signal that the person should stay away, but apparently not. And that’s not even the crazy part! In the quad, he started quoting Pride and Prejudice like some aristocratic, duke, lord guy.”

“He sounds hot. You should take him up to the Observation Deck?” Phichit asked, pausing his movie.

“No, because one, the Observation Deck is gross, two, I know you’re dying to get me on your secret Twitter page, and three, you say that about every hot guy.”

“One, the Observation Deck is tradition, two, you weren't supposed to know about that, and three, you’re admitting that he’s hot so I’ll take it.”

“Why are we having this conversation? I need to focus on my applications.”

Phichit smiled to himself and started playing his movie again.

A few moments of silence passed before Yuuri spoke up again, “And what’s the deal with that guy who always follows him around? Do you think he owes some kind of debt to him? Like the mafia?”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, Yuuri, but shut up and do your application,” Phichit said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Twitter account Phichit runs: https://twitter.com/umichmakeouts?lang=en


End file.
